


Loyalty

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin's away getting drinks, Michael gets hit on, his loyalty tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

"How is it we always end up at the most crowded bars when we go on trips?" Michael grumbled as he and Gavin stood, waiting to be tended to by the busy bartender. He and Gavin were on a trip for PAX East, along with a few other coworkers, and the con had been utterly annoying that day. The two went off on their own to work away their stress together, spending the night exploring Boston and having fun. Their fun landed them at a popular-looking bar, crowded just enough to the point that it was a bit hassling, but not so much that they were bumping into people left and right.

"We're just lucky that way, I suppose. If you want, love, you could grab us some seats and I'll wait for the drinks." Gavin suggested, smiling kindly at his boyfriend. "Sounds good, just keep an eye out for me, k?" Michael took the offer immediately, eager to get away from the noisy crowd that encircled the bar. He made his way through the people, eyes scanning the room for free seats. He found a couple nearby and beelined for them, plopping down in one and putting a foot up on the other to keep it free.

He could see Gavin from where he was, smiling as he saw the man struggle to get the bartender's attention. "Hey, this seat taken?" a deep voice from behind him asked. Michael turned around and found the voice belonged to a handsome blonde stranger, smiling charmingly at him. "Sorry, saving it for my boyfriend." Michael said blatantly, and the man pulled a pained face, grabbing at his chest. "Ooh harsh, I got the message. Sorry." 

Michael snorted, shaking his head. "I'm serious dude, I wouldn't turn someone away so quick if I didn't." The man's smiled returned quickly, and Michael noticed he had cute dimples on both sides when it did. "Good to know. I was a bit worried my gaydar was off, for a moment there. I'm Jay." the man outstretched his hand, and Michael shook it roughly, a bit confused as to why the man was still there. "Michael. And I know what you mean, neither of us exactly fit the part people expect, huh?" he said with a half-smile, getting a nod of agreement back. "So, Michael. I should've known such a lovely man wouldn't be here alone. What sort of lucky guy snatched you up?" Jay was still laying on the charm, baffling Michael. 

The auburn-haired man pointed at Gavin, who was only just telling the bartender their drink orders. Jay chuckled a bit. "Really? I must say, you seem like the kind of guy who would need a partner who's a bit more... in shape. Someone who could really give you a good workout, if you know what I mean." he flexed a bit, as though his point wasn't already blatantly obvious. Michael flushed, looking down at the table, unsure what to say. He'd never been flirted with so aggressively while dating someone else before. Jay was certainly his typical type, muscled and handsome, maybe a bit too smarmy but that wasn't a dealbreaker.  
Gavin was heading off with their drinks now, looking for Michael's familiar mop of curls. He found them, along with a blond head he didn't recognize. He tensed up without realizing it, getting close but staying with the crowd, getting so far as to be able to hear their conversation. His mind was in a panic when he saw how good-looking the stranger was, he knew the man fit Michael's type perfectly. They'd only been dating for a couple months, neither of them had ever had to deal with this sort of temptation before, and it all but paralyzed Gavin with fear. 

"I mean, come on. I think I'd suit you much better than that scrawny guy. We could get out of here right now. Get some drinks, go back to my place. I could probably pick you up, we could do some positions he could never dream of." Jay's voice was low and hypnotic, the flush on Michael's face getting deeper as he held back. Gavin swallowed thickly, unsure if Michael was in fact blushing over the man's words. Was he really considering it?

"Let's ditch him." Jay murmured, leaning in a little closer. Michael hit his limit. "FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" He burst out, looking utterly furious. "GAVIN IS FIVE TIMES THE MAN YOU'LL EVER BE! YOUR HAIR IS BLEACHED, YOUR TAN IS FAKE, AND I BET YOU'VE GOT A PATHETIC DICK COMPARED TO HIS!" Michael roared, standing up as his fury washed over him in waves. "I am in Boston for three more days. Don't let me see a single hair on that bleached head or I will literally stomp your dick into putty." The man growled his threat, and Jay looked petrified. The man couldn't head for the door quicker, scrambling to leave before Michael pureed his penis.

The crowd of onlookers who'd turned to watch the debacle went back to their own devices, leaving Michael to silently fume as he sat back down. Gavin came up to him, kissing him as passionately as he could with two drinks still in his hands. "I don't imagine there's anyway you didn't hear that?" Michael asked, taking his drink and downing half of it. Gavin smiled as he sat down with him. "Nope."


End file.
